BANG
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Descubrir que detrás de mi madre estaba el secreto de la familia, fue el inicio de la lucha contra el reloj y el sucio juego de Scott "Red Death" kirkland. Una lucha que marcara mi vida y la de los que se involucran a todo aquel con la sangre de los Väinämöinen.
1. 1

Hoy era el día.

Hoy era el día en que por fin asistiría a la escuela.

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón especial de mamá; ese sillón en el cual ella tomaba las fotografías donde yo salía modelando los conjuntos que recién acaba de diseñar, y que según ella solo podrían ser una magnífica obra de la reina del norte tal como lo era yo.

Esto ya era una tradición que inicio cuando cumplí los 3 años; ella terminaba un diseño, lo confeccionaba a mi medida y, me hacía modelarlo y lucirlo todo el día.

Pero este conjunto era diferente a todos los demás conjuntos que ella había realizado antes, este era el conjunto que usaría mi primer día de clases en una escuela.

¡Era por demás mi favorito de todos!

Una capa tan roja como la sangre y brocados de hilo en color plata con encajes blancos en las orillas, una camisa de mangas largas estilo victoriano, unos shorts negros y medias tan rojas como la capa con diseños negros en conjunto con botines con cordones. Ella lucia ropa similar a la mía hoy, con la excusa de que estaba tan emocionada como yo y decidió que no solo diseñaría para mí esta vez.

Me sentía realmente emocionado y nervioso.

A pesar de que ya tengo 12 años nunca había asistido a una escuela. Papá decía que era mejor ser educado en casa; pero por las historias de Monique, Emma y mamá me decían que estar rodeado de más personas sería interesante y divertido.

- _toma tus cosas_ _mi pequeño Emi_ -mi madre ya tenia todo lo que necesitariamos para mi entrada al colegio en mano.

Cuando entramos al garaje salude a Govert mientras nos abría la puerta del auto. Aunque estábamos aun en el garaje, sentía el frio de Estocolmo colándose a mis huesos.

El paisaje se me hacía nuevo e interesante atreves de las ventanas del auto mientras íbamos hacia nuestro destino. No había visto más allá de las ventanas de la casa ya que desperté en mi nueva habitación después de llegar de Sicilia.

Todo era tan blanco a pesar de estar en plena primavera.

Sentí al auto detenerse y a Govert nos abrió la puerta otra vez cuando llegamos al colegio.

Era grande, muy grande.

En este momento me sentí atemorizado por la imponencia del edificio y los que tenia se pusieron en mí a flor de piel de solo pensar en cómo serían las cosas con mis nuevos compañeros de colegio. ¿Les caería bien? ¿Encajaría yo allí? ¿Serian agradables? ¿Sería un profesor o una profesora quien me daría clases?

Mil y un preguntas me rondaban la cabeza mientras avanzamos por los pasillos hacia la dirección mientras mamá tomaba mi mano y Govert atrás de nosotros

Llegamos a la dirección y la gran puerta de madera obscura me hiso sentir más nervioso aun de lo que estaba.

Mamá toco la puerta, y, un seco y pesado pase se escuchó como respuesta. Entramos seguidos por Govert que se veía severo con esa expresión que asustaba a la mayoría de las personas.

Un hombre más grande que papá estaba tras un escritorio enorme de madera lleno de papeles. Subió su mirada a nosotros y con un gesto con la mano nos indicó sentarnos. Como siempre Govert se posiciono a un lado de mamá aun de pie.

El que reconocí como director por la placa sobre el escritorio enarco una ceja por esto. Nos preguntó por qué asunto estábamos hay.

Mamá con un sueco tan perfecto como su italiano o su danés respondió a su interrogante mostrándole mis papeles para mi inscripción en el colegio. Él los tomo y con un aparato en el que no me había fijado llamo a una señorita que llego rápida por los papeles, mientras terminaban los términos de inscripción y la chica se retiraba a no sé dónde.

Ya acabada la plática entre mamá y el director, ella tomo mi mano para arrastrarme mientras él nos guiaba hacia el que sería mi salón hasta el final del ciclo escolar o hasta que los asuntos que papá debía de arreglar aquí en Suecia terminasen.

Una vez llegamos al salón, el director con sus pesados ojos azules me dirigió la palabra a mí por primera vez.

 _-Emil, este será tu salón de clases, tendrás como profesora a la señorita Xuan Tuyen en tus asignaturas normales y a los profesores Ludwig Beilschmidt y Allistor Kirkland con las correspondientes asignaturas de educación física e inglés-_

No me tomo por sorpresa que fuese más de un maestro pues Emma ya me había explicado que en las escuelas a un solo alumno podrían impartirle más de un profesor las clases. Aunque pensar que tomaría inglés como asignatura solo me dio dolor de estómago.

El director se retiró y mamá soltó mi mano mientras observaba todo en el salón curiosa como una niña pequeña. Esta era y creo que siempre sería una de las características de su particular personalidad.

Cuando ella fijo sus ojos en la puerta, entro una mujer preciosa de piel muy blanca y cabello tan negro como el ébano.

Nos observó tan curiosa como mamá la observaba a ella.

- _Disculpen, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_ La pregunta salió un tanto intranquila; imagino yo que no le habrán avisado sobre un nuevo alumno.

 _-Ho mucho gusto, soy la señora_ ** _-_** **ella se mostró algo inquieta cuando dijo el apellido de papá -** ** _Hemos venido aquí porque hoy es el primer día de mi peque Emi aquí-_** **Mamá uso esa forma tan cariñosa de llamarme y en ese momento la señorita Xuan fijo su mirada en mí.**

 _-¿Una nueva alumna? , no me habían informado de esto es una sorpresa-_ ella se acercó a mí y se agacho a mi altura - _eres una niña muy linda-_ me sonrió dulcemente.

Mamá se echó a reír como siempre que esto pasaba y yo arrugue el entrecejo mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

¿Por qué casi todos pensaban en primera instancia que era una niña?

La profesora miro a mamá y ella contesto a su muda pregunta por su risa tan estrepitosa.

 _-mi pequeño Emi no es una niña señorita Xuan-_ la señorita Xuan la miro a ella y a mi consecutivamente hasta que mamá prosiguió _\- es un niño, un niño especial como muchos otros en el mundo. ¿Es que acaso no hay donceles en esta institución?-_ mamá puso una expresión realmente seria que hiso acercarse a Govert hacia ella.

 _-bueno si los hay pero no son muy comunes-_ los nervios de la profesora se mostraron mientras respondía a la pregunta de mamá _-generalmente los donceles asisten a escuelas como la academia de san Jorge o el liceo del nuevo mundo-_

Antes de que mamá dijera nada Govert le sonrió - _bueno el joven Emil no es el único doncel aquí así que no hay problema ¿no lo cree mi señora Mathilde?-_

 _-claro no hay problema mientras haya más donceles y se les respete como a todos los otros niños-_ mamá vio tan inquiridoramente a la señorita Xuan como a su equipo de trabajo en un desfile de modas.

 _-claro, aquí todos los niños son iguales, y no hay ninguna discriminación por el sexo aquí-_ esa afirmación tranquilizo a mamá y a Govert tanto como a mí.

Yo era un doncel como muchos otros en el mundo.

Nosotros los donceles empezamos a aparecer después de un descenso demográfico de magnitudes catastróficas producidas por la tercera guerra mundial.

En tiempos de mamá todavía eran algo extraño, pero hoy en día éramos como cualquier otra persona con la única diferencia de ser un punto medio entre ambos géneros.

Después de esto la señorita Xuan se presentó como es debido y yo hice lo mismo.

Mamá se acercó a mí y tomando mis manos beso mis mejillas para despedirse de mí y desearme suerte.

 _-Gov pasara por ti al finalizar las clases, por favor espéralo en la entrada mi pequeño Emi-_ Govert asintió con la cabeza como afirmación a lo que mi madre dijo, el revolvió mis cabellos casi blancos y salieron.

 _-bien Emil, toma asiento en cualquier lugar y esperemos a que lleguen tus compañeros-_ me sonrió y señaló los asientos mientras ella se sentaba tras su escritorio a checar papeles.

Tome asiento en la última banca junto a la ventana.

Estaba ansioso por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, y más ansioso aún por ver quien se sentaría a mi lado en esta banca para dos personas.

Uno a uno mis compañeros iban entrando mientras me observaban fijamente.

Observe como se reunían barios en grupos mientras hablaban y giraban a verme. Me sentía extraño, juzgado y molesto por esto.

 _¿Es que acaso sus madres no les habían enseñado que señalar y hablar de la gente en su presencia estaba mal?_

Toco el timbre y todos se sentaron dando una última mirada hacia mí.

 _-podrías pasar al frente y presentarte por favor-_ no era necesario que la señorita Xuan dijera un nombre para que todos supiéramos a quien le pedía esto, mientras escribía la fecha en el pizarrón y cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Tomando todo mi valor me pare y camine hacia enfrente del pizarrón a hacer lo que la profesora me había pedido.

 _-Hola mucho gusto yo soy…-_ la puerta se abrió y un niño moreno con la ropa desordenada entro al salón.

- _Joven Long llega usted tarde. Acaso ¿sabe usted qué hora es?-_ la señorita Xuan se veía molesta.

 _-Si se la hora profesora-_ el chico parecía molesto por el sermón

 _-O si lo sabe ¿Por qué llego tarde joven Long?-_

 _-Cosas de familia señorita Xuan-_ esto pareció calmar la molestia se la señorita Xuan.

 _-Bueno ya está aquí tome asiento por favor-_ ella dirigió su mirada hacia a mí - _continua-_

 _Tomo asiento y empecé ese discurso que ya había ensayado con Emma y mamá en casa._

 _-Hola mucho gusto, soy Emil_ ** _-_** **hice una pausa y tome** ** _aire -vengo de Sicilia y tengo 12 años-_** **todos me observaron fijamente excepto el chico que llego tarde al salón.**

 ** _-Bien ya Emil se ha presentado. Todos trátenlo bien y ayuden lo a que se integre al salón y a los estudios-_** **todos asintieron con un si** ** _-toma asiento Emil-_**

 **Al llegar a mi banca por fin caí en la cuenta de quién sería mi compañero de asiento.**

 ** _-Hola soy Emil y espero que nos llevemos bien-_** **sonriendo le tendí la mano para saludarlo.**

 ** _-A quién le importa quien seas-_** **él la rechazo y volteo hacia el pizarrón.**

 **Era el inicio del primer día y ya me había rechazado alguien. Espero que todo vaya mejor después.**


	2. 2

~ Pov Emi ~

La señorita Xuan es una buena maestra, un poco exigente pero muy buena.

Apenas se encuentra en el salón tres horas y me siento terriblemente acosado.

 _¿Por qué me miran tanto? Me miran como Monique cuando observa su colección de zapatos._

No le creí cuando dijo que como entraría ya avanzado el año sería la novedad y la comidilla del salón o de la escuela.

 _Y por lo que veo Monique no se equivoca nunca._

Una alarma suena y todos se paran de sus asientos rápidamente; y antes de que todos salgan del salón un hombre pelirrojo con un horror forma de vestir asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

\- _Oh_ _,_ _bueno_ _,_ _todo el mundo está_ _aquí_ \- su amigo con las manos para lo que sigue, pero la señorita Xuan lo para con un carraspeo antes de que diera media vuelta.

 _-Señor. Kirkland, ¿sabe usted que se debe la alarma?_

 _-Oh, sí, señorita Olga, es una práctica en caso de incendio_ \- en cuanto al profesor Kirkland dijo esto en la cara de la señorita Xuan se crispo un segundo y luego cambio a su dulce expresión con la cualidad el conocí.

\- _Bien, niños_ \- ella elevó la voz y comenzó a dar indicaciones - forma _dos filas y tómense de las manos con su compañero de pupitre; Caminando ordenadamente hasta la salida y no corran_ -

 _¿Tomarnos de las manos?_

Mucho tiempo, por lo que he llegado a ver, compañero de pupilo, volteo, mirarme con una canción y una expresión de hastío.

 _Me está matando con la mirada, me está matando con la mirada. ¿Es que he hecho algo que lo disguste?_

Ante mi falta de reacción Una larga toma de mi mano y mi jalonea hasta estar frente a la puerta del salón, tratando de alcanzar a nuestros compañeros.

\- _Princesa_ \- ¿ _Nunca_ _creé_ _que esta palabra pueda ser usada con un tono de insulto_ _-¿podrías moverte? Vamos retrasados por tu culpa y solo estas como idiotas dejándose arrastrar-_

Bien eso me ha molestado.

El texto de mi madre madre aprendió de mamá.

\- _Idiota ¿idiota?! -_ Mi expresión debió sorprenderle por cómo estoy mirando - _¿Quién eres tú para llamarme idiota? -_

 _Si definitivamente es cierto que me parezco más a mamá que a papá._

 _-¿Nos acabamos de conocer no hace más que cuatro horas y me llamas idiota? -_

 _De verdad me ha molestado este chico._

\- _Huy, lo siento princesa_ \- otra vez ese horrendo tono que crispa los nervios - _no sabía que te ofendieras por tan poquito_ \- volvió a tomar mi mano y arrastrarme a jalones por los pasillos -

Visita a la salida del colegio y por fin suelto mi mano de su agarre tosco

 _-¿Es mi culpa que marea un grosero? -_ voltea a verme o through con la ceja alzada - _no te he hecho nada para usar ese tono ofensivo con migo ni para que me llames idiota-_

Tomar de una manera agresiva mi muñeca y acercar mi rostro al suyo - _a ver princesita, no tener a que llamarte a idiotas si no te comportaras como a uno_ \- a _este momento como a mi propina un golpe en la mejilla_ \- _y no a tener que aguantarte si tú no te hubieses sentado en mi pupitre desde un principio_ -

 _-¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo de haber elegido ese sitio? -_ este chico está loco - _yo solo me senté en una banca como cualquier otra-_

Me fulmino mientras me miraba a los ojos y chasqueo a la lengua.

-tks camina rápido princesa, estoy seguro que por el tiempo que hemos perdido con tu berrinche ha sido suficiente para que Nguyễn quiere matarme y nos castigue- da media vuelta y me arrastra otra vez hacia la salida.

En cuanto escuché la palabra castigo me paralice y me di cuenta de que era cierto que no es momento de discutir.

 _Castigo, no me molestes si me castigan; Además nunca me han castigado. No quiero que me castiguen._

Dale miedo a pensar en qué diría.

¿Qué es lo que quiero decir?

 _-¿No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por un castigo que no sabemos aún si nos pondrán a prueba? -_ suelta un poco tu agarre en mi muñeca y acerca de mi mano mi mejilla para secarme una lagrimilla que ni siquiera tenía notado yo _–No es para tanto, si nosotras solos solos será un reporte o una tarea extra-_

Al escuchar que el castigo seria así y no como imaginaba me tranquilice.

 _-¿De verdad solo sería eso? -_ el asintió con la cabeza - _qué bueno! Ya me había asustado terriblemente pensando en_ una sola sonrisa.

Pov ¿?

Interesante, muy interesante.

Wang está con el pequeño Emil tomados de la mano.

Por lo que veo tu nieto es como tu Rómulo, un conquistador de la OTAN. Y es que hay que ver con qué cara lo ve Wang, lo ha embelsado completamente jajaja.

Bueno también es casi la calca de la pequeña Mathilde ¿no?

Bien yo seré el encargado de arruinarles el momento como lo hizo con tu querida Laura.

Pov Jia Long

Un sollozo.

Odio los sollozos, los odio.

Me giro hacia este mocoso con el que me ha tocado cargar; Esta sollozando y ha soltado una lagrima. Su cara de susto es graciosa y me revuelve algo dentro.

Un sable que sea eso.

Aflojo un poco el agarre de su muñeca. Tal vez sea eso; Siempre olvido que tengo más fuerza que la mayoría de los niños de mi edad y este enfrente de mi parecer que de verdad es tan delicado como una princesa.

 _Esta es la cara de tonto aterrado, si no fue la fuerza de mi agarre tal vez mar ..._

 _¿No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por un castigo que no sabemos aún si nos pondrán? no es para tanto, si no castigan solo será un reporte o una tarea extra-_

 _Bingo es eso._

 _¿Esta aterrado por ser castigado?_

Bueno quien soy yo para juzgar los miedos ajenos.

 _Exacto no eres nadie, no eres nadie Jia Long Wang, no eres absolutamente nadie._

Siento que se mueve y se mire

 _Linda sonrisa tonto_

 _~ sonido de disco rayado ~_

 _¿Linda sonrisa? ¿LINDA SONRISA? ¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA A MI CABEZA PARA PENSAR ESTO?_

 _-Juntos no es momento para hacer pláticas de enamorados-_


End file.
